Percy Jackson's Myth: Reading The Titan's Curse
by t s wolff
Summary: With apologies to the author of Percy Jackson's Myth: Reading the Titan's Curse.
1. 1: MY RESCUE OPERATION GOES VERY WRONG

**Start Note: Okay, so this is my third book on this website and I'm sorry to the author of the first two Percy Jackson's Myth: stories. It was just a really good idea, and seeing as you couldn't reach the books...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Percy Jackson!**

**Annabeth: No you don't!**

**Me: Okay, guess you can't argue with a daughter of Athena.**

I don't own PJO or its characters.

Chapter One: My Rescue Operation Goes Very Wrong

It was just another typical day in the life of a demigod when suddenly, out came Grover, running as fast as his hooves could carry him, over with a paperback novel.

"Hey guys!" Grover announced. "Here's Percy's third Myth! Already!"

Out came Thalia, who was practicing archery, Percy, who was sword fighting with Annabeth, Annabeth, Grover, who was playing volleyball, Dionysus, who was playing pinochle with Chiron, Chiron, Travis Stoll, who was nicking stuff from the Camp Store, Katie Gardner, who was tending to the plants, the new head of Aphrodite, Cupid Buttercup, who was just doing her hair, Nico, who was playing with Mrs. O'Leary, Rachel, who was just hanging out, and Jake from the Hephaestus cabin, who was tending to automatons.

"Who's reading first?" asked Grover.

"I'll... read... first," growled Dionysus.

Nobody dared to argue.

"**Chapter One: My Rescue Operation goes very wrong**," read Dionysus.

"Most of yours do," teased Rachel.

"Hey!" growled Percy.

"Well, it's true," agreed Thalia.

**The Friday before winter break, my mom packed me an overnight bag, and a few deadly weapons, and took me to a new boarding school.**

"Tut tut, Mr. Johnson," commented Dionysus. "You must learn to be less conspicuous."

"Well, this wasn't exactly a normal send-off to a boarding school..." warned Thalia.

"Oh, so you know about this?" asked Cupid.

"It's my old school," said Nico sullenly.

**We picked up my friends Annabeth and Thalia along the way.**

"Awe, how sweet," teased Cupid.

"Hey, where did the book go?" asked Dionysus.

"Sorry!" yelled Travis. He passed it up the line.

**It was an eight-hour drive**

"No it wasn't!" yelled Annabeth. "It was merely seven hours and 42 minutes!"

"Well, excuse me!" grimaced Percy.

Jake grunted from the back.

**from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. Annabeth, Thalia and I hadn't seen each other in months,**

"Ah, the tragic love story," sighed Cupid.

"Keep listening," said Katie. "It's probably less embarrassing further through."

"You're just saying that to make Percy feel better!" teased Cupid.

"Are not!" protested Katie, turning a deep red.

**but between the blizzard and the thought of what we were about to do, we were too nervous to talk much.**

"Not your mom!" protested Thalia.

**Except for my mom.**

"Looks like we have similar thinking systems," teased Percy.

**She talks more when she's nervous.**

"I didn't know that!" said Grover.

"Me neither!" said Travis.

"Well, sorry!" Percy said sarcastically.

**By the time we got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark, and she had told Annabeth and Thalia every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about me.**

"How many?" asked Rachel.

"Four hundred twenty two thousand," groaned Percy.

"Oh, come on!" protested Annabeth. "It was only four hundred twenty ONE thousand, four hundred sixty-two!"

**Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside.**

"Peered. That's a strange word!" commented Nico.

"It was probably just a typo of 'peeked'," Annabeth wisely predicted.

"**Oh, yeah, this'll be fun."**

"Really?" grunted Jake.

"It's called sarcasm!" snapped Thalia.

**Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle.**

"Not really," said Annabeth. "It actually looked like Hades's castle."

**It was all black stone, with towers and slit**

"'Slit'," commented Nico. "Where you from, the time of Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare didn't talk like that!" snapped Chiron. "He was more sensible!"

"Hey!" said Percy.

"You act like you know Shakespeare, Chiron!" commented Cupid.

"He did," said Annabeth.

"Nice old fellow," sighed Chiron.

**windows, and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff,**

Annabeth sighed at this. She had experienced too much on this cliff.

**overlooking this big frosty forest on one side, and the gray, churning ocean on the other.**

"**Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" my mother asked.**

"Mortals!" scoffed Dionysus.

"Hey!" yelled Rachel.

"**No thanks mom," I said. "I don't know how long it will take."**

"**Okay. But how will you get back?**

"I don't get back," Percy frowned.

**I'm worried, Percy."**

"What a kind woman," sighed Thalia and Annabeth.

**I hoped I wasn't blushing.**

"You were!" said Annabeth.

**It was bad enough that I had to depend on my mom to drive me to my battles.**

"Don't be so hard on your mom!" scolded Thalia.

"Yeah!" agreed Annabeth. She works hard to keep you safe.

"**It's okay, Ms. Jackson," Annabeth smiled reassuringly. Her blonde hair was tucked into a ski cap, and her gray eyes were the same color as the ocean.**

"Are you signifying something here?" teased Cupid.

Percy and Annabeth turned red.

"**We'll keep him out of trouble."**

"Yeah, right!" scoffed Percy.

"It was your fault!" scolded Thalia.

**My mom seemed to relax a little. She thinks Annabeth is the most level-headed demigod ever to hit eighth grade.**

"Well, I am!" yelled Annabeth.

**She's sure Annabeth often keeps me from getting killed.**

"I do!" commented Annabeth.

**She's right,**

"See?" screamed Annabeth. "Even YOU agree!"

**but that doesn't mean I have to like it.**

Annabeth scowled.

"**All right, dears," my mom said. "Do you have everything you need?"**

"**Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said. "Thanks for the ride!"**

"**Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?"**

"**Mo-om!"**

"**Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?"**

"**Mom! Seriously! We'll be fine! Come on, guys!"**

**She looked a little hurt, and I was sorry about that, but I was ready to be out of that car. If my mom told one more story about how cute I looked in the bathtub when I was three years old,**

Everybody sniggered.

Percy turned red.

Travis burst out laughing.

Cupid asked, "How cute did you look in the bathroom when you were three years old, Percy?"

Percy turned even redder.

"According to his mom, he looked-" began Thalia.

Percy gave her his "DEATH GLARE".

**I was going to barrel into the snow and freeze myself to death.**

"That might not be such a bad idea!" commented Thalia.

"Thalia..." warned Grover.

**Annabeth and Thalia followed me outside. The wind blew straight through my coat like ice daggers. Once the car was out of sight, Thalia said, "Your mom is so cool, Percy!"**

"**She's pretty okay," I admitted. "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?"**

"Did you HAVE to say that, Percy?" groaned Thalia.

"Sorry!" Percy said.

**As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't. Thalia was great at giving evil looks, what with the punk clothes she always wears, the ripped-up army jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelery, the black eyeliner, and those intense blue eyes, but the look she gave me now was a perfect evil "10".**

"Congratulations!" commented Nico. "Good job!"

"**If that was any of your business, Percy..."**

"You never did tell me if that was any of my business..." joked Percy.

"**We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted. "Grover will be waiting."**

**Thalia looked at the castle and shivered. "You're right, I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call."**

"Nothing good," joked Travis.

"What was it?" Rachel asked.

"A manticore!" responded Grover.

**I stared at the dark towers of Westover Hall.**

"**Nothing good," I guessed.**

**The oak doors groaned open and the three of us stepped into the entry hall in a swirl of snow. All I could say was, "Whoa!"**

**The place was huge. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays, antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff. I mean, I knew Westover was a military school and all, but the decorations, seemed like overkill. Literally.**

"Why do you make such terrible puns, Percy?" asked Annabeth.

**My hand went to my pocket where I kept my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide. I could already sense something wrong in this place, something dangerous.**

**Thalia was rubbing her silver bracelet, her favorite magic item. I knew we were thinking the same thing: a fight was coming.**

"And boy it was!" commented Grover.

**Annabeth started to say,**

"Okay, I give up!" yelled Dionysus. "This is nonsense and trash!" And with that, he headed back to the Big House.

"Who's reading next?" asked Chiron.

"I'll finish the chapter," volunteered Grover.

**End Note: I try to be nice, but I do want reviews. Three good reviews, how about that, and then I'll add more to the story, AND respond to the reviews in the Start Note.**

**T S out!**


	2. 2: MY RESCUE OPERATION GOES VERY WRONG 2

**Waterpoloplayer: The very first review had one sentence. It read, "HURRY UP AND UPDATE!" Well, I'm hurrying up and updating!**

**The second was by me. My response was, Thanks for pointing that out! I'll try to change that one grammar mistake!**

**Percyjacksonfreak76: Thanks, and now I'm updating!**

**TheJazzyDolphin: I shall update now like you said. I'll try to make it just as funny!**

**Okay, now I need 3 to go on, and I'll respond to all of them...**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like a disclaimer right now, I just came back from a very long airplane ride that went from 9:39 PM to 2:00 AM, so look at the other chapter.**

Chapter 2: My Rescue Operation Goes Very Wrong, Part 2

**Annabeth started to say, "I wonder where-"**

"What WERE you saying there, Annabeth?" asked Percy.

"I was going to say, 'I wonder where Grover is', Seaweed Brain," scoffed Annabeth.

** The doors slammed shut behind us.**

** "Oo-kay," I mumbled. "Guess we'll stay awhile."**

Everyone sniggered.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

** I could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall. It sounded like dance music.**

"No it didn't Kelp Head!" groaned Thalia. "It sounded like terror and death and gloom itself!" She covered her ears, remembering.

**We stashed our overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hall. We hadn't gotten very far when I heard footsteps on the stone floor**

"Why are you so obsessed with stone?" asked Nico, laughing. "Stone walls, stone floor, black stone castle, you're such a stoney person, Percy!"

Everyone laughed.

Percy pouted, and Annabeth and Thalia didn't get the joke.

**, and a man and a woman**

"Doctor Thorn," whispered Grover, shuddering. "And Mrs. Gottschalk."

"A teacher named Got Chalk?" sniggered Travis.

**, marched out of the shadows**

"Probably shadow travel," shivered Nico.

"Comma point in the wrong place in the sentence!" scolded Annabeth. "Honestly, people these days..."

**, to intercept us.**

"Another comma!" scoffed Annabeth.

Percy pouted.

Everybody sniggered at Annabeth, and she turned red.

** They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache**

"A woman," joked Travis, "With a mustache?" He laughed.

**, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to me. They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines.**

"Hmm..." muttered Thalia. "Wonder what Mrs. Gottschalk would think if she read this book."

"I don't want to know," shivered Percy.

** "Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?"**

"What WERE you doing there?" demanded Jake. "It sounds strange."

"Grover sent us a distress call," Thalia reminded him.

** "Um..." I realized I hadn't planned for this.**

"Of course, if you'd planned for it, it wouldn't have happened," teased Thalia.

**I'd been so focused on getting to Grover and finding out what was wrong, I hadn't considered that someone might question three kids sneaking into the school at night.**

"And THAT'S a hard assumption to make, I'm SURE..." Annabeth sarcastically said.

**We hadn't talked at all in the car about how we would get inside.**

"Third rule of battle strategy," frowned Annabeth. "Always focus on the whole deal.

"Well, I know that now!" pouted Percy.

**I said, "Ma'am, we're just-"**

"'Ma'am, we're just WHAT?" asked Chiron, confused.

"Visitors, I was going to say," Percy said glumly.

"Hey, did you know that ma'am is spelled the same forwards and backwards?" asked Annabeth.

"You were GOING to say visitors, why didn't you say it?" asked Chiron.

"You'll see," responded Percy.

** "Ha!" the man snapped, with made me jump. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eee~jected!"**

"But we weren't," Thalia bragged, happy with herself.

**He had an accent—French, maybe.**

"I don't think that was French," said Annabeth.

**He pronounced his J like in Jacques. He was tall, with a hawkish face. His nostrils flared when he spoke, which made it hreally hard not to stare up his nose, and his eyes were two different colors–one brown, one blue–like an alley cats.**

"Boy, I sure hope that Echidna or Dr. Thorn read this..." mumbled Percy. "I'm not so sure that they'll like the way I describe Dr. Thorn..."

"So I take it he's a monster," said Rachel.

"Yup," said Grover, shivering.

** I figured he was about to toss us into the snow**

"He probably would have," said Annabeth.

"If it weren't for me!" Thalia said, proud.

**, but then Thalia stepped forward and did something very weird.**

"It was the Mist, Seaweed brain!" scolded Annabeth, trying not to laugh.

** She snapped her fingers. The sound was sharp and loud. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I felt a gust of wind ripple out from her hand, across the room. It washed over all of us, making the banners rustle on the walls.**

** "Oh, but we're not visitors, sir," Thalia said.**

"Chiron, teach me how to do the mist, please," Percy said.

"Yes, Percy," said Chiron.

They walked off to learn how to do the Mist.

"Okay, who's gonna do the book next?" asked Thalia, and then automatically responded, "I will."

**3 good reviews! Is that too much to ask? Review!**


End file.
